This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly, to antennas for electronic device such portable electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices and other portable electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type. Popular portable electronic devices that are somewhat larger than traditional handheld electronic devices include laptop computers and tablet computers.
Due in part to their mobile nature, portable electronic devices are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, handheld electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications to communicate with wireless base stations. Cellular telephones and other devices with cellular capabilities may communicate using cellular telephone bands at 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, and 2100 MHz. Portable electronic devices may also use short-range wireless communications links. For example, portable electronic devices may communicate using the Wi-Fi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5.0 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz. Global positioning system signals at 1575 MHz may also be received by cellular telephones.
Although it is desirable to provide handheld devices with a broad range of wireless capabilities, it can be difficult to do so in the relatively small amount of space available in many portable devices. Portable devices may have conductive housings and conductive components that can impede satisfactory antenna operation. Often an antenna can be formed in a portable device only by making a design compromise that involves relocating other components. If there is insufficient space available to relocate a conductive structure, it may be necessary to enlarge the electronic device or make other device modifications, some of which may not be aesthetically or functionally desirable.
It would therefore be advantageous to be able to provide electronic devices with improved antennas.